This project involved linkage analysis of a single large pedigree with Duane Syndrome. Genotyping for a genome screen and linkage analyses have been completed, which show evidence for amajor locus predisposing to this syndrom on chromosome 2q31. Apublication presenting these results has recently beenpublished: Appukuttan B; Gillanders E; Juo SH; Freas-Lutz D; OttS; Sood R; Van Auken A; Bailey-Wilson J; Wang X; Patel RJ;Robbins CM; Chung M; Annett G; Weinberg K; Borchert MS; Trent JM;Brownstein MJ; Stout JT. A novel locus for Duane s RetractionSyndrome maps to chromosome 2q31. Am J Hum Genet 199965(6):1639-1646 - linkage analysis, Duane's syndrome, eye disease, genetics - Human Subjects